marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Cage (Earth-199999)
Dishwasher Lazarus, Harlem's Captain America, Hero for Hire, Bulletproof Black Man, Hero of Harlem | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , Pop's Barber Shop, Luke's Bar, Savannah Police Department, | Relatives = Unnamed grandfather (deceased); James Lucas (father); Etta Lucas (mother, deceased); Willis Stryker (half-brother); Reva Connors (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Harlem's Paradise, Harlem, Manhattan, New York City; formerly Pop's Barber Shop, Luke Cage's Bar, Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'03" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (shaved)Category:Shaved Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Crime lord; formerly dishwasher, handyman, bartender, owner of Luke's | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Savannah, Georgia | Creators = Melissa Rosenberg | First = Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Carl Lucas was born to Reverend James and Etta Lucas, a well-known couple from Savannah, Georgia. Carl was referred to as the "miracle baby," for Etta was unable to have a child for many years prior to Carl. Unknown to Carl, James had another child, Willis Stryker, whom he conceived with his secretary Dana Stryker. Carl and Willis grew up as best friends. James Lucas' two sons both grew up distant from him, but Carl was treated more as son than Willis ever was. As teenagers, both were athletic and physically fit. Carl played football, while Willis knew how to box, with Willis describing them as the "city's champs." One time, Carl had Willis train him to fight, for Carl was beaten up outside a bowling alley by someone. Carl wouldn't let it go, due to the lack of respect the assailant showed him. Months later, Carl and Willis stole a 1993 Chevrolet Corvette and were subsequently arrested and charged with grand theft auto. James managed to convince the judge to allow Carl to sign up with the Marine Corps, instead of being sentenced to prison time. Unfortunately, James did not provide the same help for Willis, who was subsequently sentenced to a juvenile detention center. Seagate Prison Eventually, Carl became a police officer in the Savannah Police Department. Much later, Carl was framed and sent to Seagate Prison for a crime he did not commit. There, he was placed under correctional officer Albert Rackham who was cruel to Carl, especially, for he was a former police officer. Carl was frustrated to be caged and repeatedly said his name to himself, in order not to forget his true identity. Carl and other inmates were put in group counseling sessions, which was presided over by Reva Connors. Reva tried to get Carl to open up, but he wouldn't, for he wouldn't allow himself to trust anyone in the prison. Later that night, Carl was attacked in his cell by inmates Shades and Comanche. Superior in both strength and fighting ability, Carl easily took down his assailants, but was put in solitary confinement, even if he acted out of self-defense. Rackham approached him later and offered him prison benefits, in exchange for his participation in fighting other inmates for sport in a combat ring set up by the prison guards. Carl compared the offer to slavery and declined. Carl returned to the prison courtyard the next day, with the intention of attacking Comanche, but he was stopped by fellow inmate Squabbles. The two eventually became friends, with Squabbles providing advice on how not to worsen his time at Seagate. Carl and Reva also eventually formed a closer relationship. Due to their private conversations outside of the counselling sessions, Reva learned more about Carl and believed in his innocence and general goodness. Carl frequented the counseling sessions, because he felt that Reva provided him with hope. Rackham approached Carl yet again regarding the combat ring, but he declined once again. This time, however, Rackham revealed that he had framed Squabbles for a prison stabbing and threatened to continue to have the guards beat Squabbles, as well as to prolong his stay at Seagate, if Carl didn't comply. Carl agreed and soon began his training for the combat ring. Over the next couple months, Carl participated in the combat ring, with Rackham, Shades, Comanche, and other guards watching. Carl easily defeated every opponent he faced, which won Rackham a lot of money. The fighting caused a rift to form between Carl and Reva, for he stopped attending the counselling sessions and he reverted back to his quiet, reclusive self. One day, Rackham showed his control over Carl by threatening Reva. Enraged, Carl attempted to attack Rackham, but realized he was powerless against him. Carl sneaked to Reva one night in order to expose Rackham's combat ring. Carl first asked who she spoke to at the prison, and found out she only spoke to Dr. Noah Burstein, a psych evaluator there. Carl then told her about the combat ring and about the threats made to her and Squabbles. He pleaded for her to leave the prison immediately, but she wouldn't. He also gave her the address of his lawyer, and said he was prepared to take down Rackham. Carl then told Squabbles of his plan, but before the two could execute anything, they were both brutally beaten by Rackham's men within the next few hours. Squabbles succumbed to his wounds and died, while Carl survived under life support at the infirmary. Reva visited the infirmary and ordered Dr. Burstein to subject Carl to the experiment. Burstein objected at first, but later gave in to Reva's demands. Carl was then subjected to an experiment by Dr. Burstein. The experiment was disrupted, however, when Rackham barged in and attempted to kill Carl. His attempt went awry and only resulted in the overheating and subsequent explosion of the tank that Carl was placed in. Carl awoke from the explosion, and was surprised to find Rackham dead and himself unharmed. Even more surprising was the fact that Carl was completely unharmed and even possessing superhuman strength. Carl escaped the prison and got in touch with Reva. Luke Cage Carl and Reva stayed at a nearby motel. Reva deleted all the files on Carl Lucas and revealed to Carl that the chemical bath he went through was designed to heal people at an accelerated rate. She deduced that Rackham's disruption of the experiment only enhanced the experiment's power, which gave Luke abilities. The two shared their mutual gratitude for "saving" each other and intended on starting a new life together. Now that Carl Lucas was erased from all records, Carl had the opportunity to go by a new name. Citing his father's words, "no one can truly cage a man, if he wanted to be free," and the book of Luke from the Bible (which contains his father's favorite Bible verse), Carl came up with the name Luke Cage. Luke and Reva eventually got married. At some point after this, they visited Reva's old friend Pop at his barbershop in Harlem, and Pop kept their secret. They later opened a bar called Luke's together in Hell's Kitchen, New York City, and Reva made certain Luke's name was not on the lease. They hired a man named Roy Healy to help out at the bar. Luke also discovered that the full extent of his abilities gave him superhuman strength and impenetrable skin. Jessica Jones Luke grieved for his wife after Reva supposedly died in a bus crash, unaware that she was actually killed by private investigator Jessica Jones, under the control of Kilgrave. For the next year, Luke kept a low profile, maintained the bar, and later, occasionally engaged in sexual relationships with different women. About a year after his wife was killed, Luke ran into Jessica. He was still unaware of her involvement in the death of his wife, so he just saw her as a potential customer and, later, a sexual partner. Luke caught the attention of the NYPD when pictures of him were found at Jessica's office, which became the scene of a double homicide. An angered Luke was visited by Jessica shortly afterwards, and she explained that she was hired by the husband of Gina, one of his sexual partners, to get evidence of his wife cheating. Luke was later visited by Gina, who tried to flirt with Luke, but he refused her company, for he didn't engage with liars and cheaters. He told Gina that her husband hired Jessica, and she immediately went home. Later that night, Gina's husband and his rugby teammates went to Luke's bar and attacked him. However, he easily took him down with his abilities. Unaware of his abilities, Jessica arrived to assist him. Watching Jessica fight, Luke realized that she had abilities of her own too, as she could easily throw men across the bar. Later, Luke confronted Jessica at her apartment regarding her abilities. He demonstrated his impenetrable skin by trying to cut himself with a buzzsaw, but it was unable to. Jessica then demonstrated her superhuman strength, which more or less matched Luke's. The two engaged in sexual intercourse before going out for food. The two talked about how they got their powers, with Jessica's cause being an "accident," and also the full extent of them. They also talked about becoming heroes like other "gifteds" such as the Avengers. The two went back to Luke's apartment to have more sex. Jessica saw Reva's picture on Luke's bathroom mirror. Luke tried to explain that it was his wife and that she was dead, but Jessica left abruptly, without saying why. Luke attributed her abrupt departure to his talking about his deceased wife, which explained Jessica's mood the next couple times she visited him for sex. However, Jessica would just claim her mind was pre-occupied. Jessica later went to his apartment one last time to end their relationship. Luke believed it was because of his deceased wife, and told Jessica to just do what she needed to do. Serena Grier, a woman working for the Department of Transportation, offered Luke more information on his wife's death in exchange for his help locating her brother, Antoine Grier. Luke recruited Jessica in the search, and the two tracked Antoine to a warehouse making drugs for a rival gang. Lenny Sirkes, the loan shark who was after Antoine, and his crew arrived demanding they'd hand Antoine over to them. Luke fought them in order to give time for Jessica to hand Antoine over to his sister Serena. Serena handed over information on the bus driver who had caused Reva's death. It appeared that the bus driver had been drunk during the night of Reva's death. In a murderous rage, Luke tracked the driver down. Jessica was forced to confess her role in Reva's death to save the driver's life, leading Luke to break off all ties with her. Having learned about Kilgrave from Jessica, Luke tracked her to a meeting with the villain, and tried to kill him. Kilgrave managed to gain control of Luke first and, learning he and Jessica were lovers, ordered Luke to blow up his bar and do it while Jessica was watching. The two escaped the scene of the explosion and returned to Jessica's apartment, where Luke slept. The next day, the two attempted to track Kilgrave down. During their investigation, Luke offered his forgiveness to Jessica, while Jessica tried to make amends by giving him Reva's flashdrive, the flashdrive she died for, which contained files on numerous human experiments - including his and Kilgrave's. The two tracked Kilgrave down to a building that held parties and concerts. Kilgrave revealed that he had secretly maintained control of Luke and used him to keep tabs on Jessica until, and then he ordered him to kill her. Jessica was forced to fire a shotgun at Luke's head at point blank range to stop him. Jessica tried to get Luke medical attention, but his unbreakable skin prevented the doctors at the hospital from helping. She enlisted the services of nurse Claire Temple and brought Luke back to her apartment to recuperate. Luke finally awakened after several hours. Claire informed him that Jessica had killed Kilgrave and was arrested for it. Luke asked Claire for a glass of water, but left the premises before she returned. Harlem's Paradise Months later, Luke had settled in Harlem, in an apartment above Genghis Connie's Chinese Restaurant. He had to work two jobs to pay the rent; one as a handyman for Pop at his barbershop and the other as a dishwasher for the popular nightclub Harlem's Paradise. Pop knew of Luke's abilities and attempted to persuade him to commit to a life of heroics. One night, as he was cleaning Pop's Barber Shop, he discovered Chico Diaz, a regular customer at Pop's, was carrying a firearm. He confronted Chico about it, but Chico told him to back off for it wasn't any of his business. Cage rushed to his shift at Harlem's Paradise, where he had to take over bartending duties, because Dante, the usual bartender, called in sick. He had to serve alcohol to the club's owner Cornell Stokes (known on the streets as "Cottonmouth"), who made note of his build and offered him a more suitable position, as one of his enforcers. However, Luke declined. As bartender, Luke flirted with a woman, who he later had sex with at his apartment. She didn't give a name or phone number, but said she would contact Luke if she'd like to meet again. The next day, Luke read on the news that Dante, Chico, and their mutual friend Shameek Smith were involved in a heist, that left Dante dead and the other two nowhere to be found. Pop asked if knew anything about what they were planning, but Luke denied. That night, at Harlem's Paradise, Luke noticed that Cottonmouth had brought in Shameek. Realizing that Shameek was in danger, for it was Cottonmouth's weapons shipment that they stole from, Luke attempted to intervene, but was halted when he noticed that Shades was there as well. Scared now that Shades may have seen him, Luke attempted to go on the run once more, but instead, he remembered Reva and how she believed it was important for Luke not to isolate himself. Luke went downstairs and saw that a few of Cottonmouth's thugs were extorting Jin and Connie Lin for money, for Councilwoman Mariah Dillard's "New Harlem Renaissance" movement. Luke intervened, which caused Cottonmouth's thugs to become hostile towards him. They fought, with Luke easily defeating most of them. The next day, Luke confirmed to Pop's assumptions that he was the one who beat up Zip and the other thugs the night before. Luke asked for information on Mariah Dillard and Cottonmouth, and Pop revealed that they were cousins - grandchildren of infamous mob boss Mama Mabel. Just then, Cottonmouth himself and Shades walked into the barber shop. Luke kept on sweeping, as Cottonmouth got a shave. Not recognizing Luke, Shades mentioned Chico Diaz, and Cottonmouth suggested he would hurt him and anyone else who would do him wrong. As they were leaving, Cottonmouth's bodyguard Tone stated to inform them if Chico dropped by. Pop pleaded for Luke to track Chico down before they got to him, and Luke agreed only because he owed Pop one. After much searching, Luke found Chico laying low at an apartment. He tried convincing Luke to go with him, but the fearful Chico refused. Luke later apologized to Pop for being unable to bring him in, but claimed that it was impossible to save everybody. Pop told him that he was wrong. Pop also revealed to him that he Cottonmouth and Chico's father formed a crew in the past, and that Pop was eventually arrested, which led to him turning away from crime. They went inside and found Chico there. Luke immediately shooed customer Turk Barrett away, for he knew he wasn't to be trusted. Not long after, Detectives Rafael Scarfe and Misty Knight, who Luke identified as the woman he slept with a few nights prior, entered the shop looking for Chico as well. When they left, Pop ordered Luke to go to Harlem's Paradise to inform Cottonmouth of Pop's proposal. Luke did as instructed and Cottonmouth agreed, when Luke reminded him of his history with Pop and Chico's father. Luke returned to Pop to inform him that the parlay was agreed upon. Suddenly, unknown forces outside opened fire on the shop. Luke rushed to protect Lonnie Wilson, a kid getting a haircut at the time. Chico was only harmed in the arm, while unfortunately, Pop was shot in the neck. Pretending to be dead, Luke witnessed Tone and Shades enter the shop and retrieve the cash that Chico stole. Luke rushed to Pop's side and shouted for an ambulance. With his dying breath, Pop made Luke swear to abide by the "Always forward. Forward always." mantra that he lived by. Pop then died due to severe loss of blood. The police investigated afterwards, but Luke provided very few information. Later at his apartment, Luke decided it was time to take action. Cottonmouth The next day, Luke browsed through coffin selections at the funeral home. Undertaker Joel Spurlock proposed a coffin that was out of Luke's price range. Just then, Cottonmouth entered the funeral home and informed Luke that he was taking care of the funeral arrangement, and cited that he always cared for Pop. Luke accused Cottonmouth for murdering Pop, which Cottonmouth denied, as he shifted the blame on Tone, who acted out of line. Cottonmouth threatened Luke, and just laughed when Luke threatened to retaliate. Luke returned to the wrecked barber shop, where he ran into Pop's accountant, Bobby Fish. Bobby revealed that it would take eighty thousand dollars to retain custody of the shop, so Luke devised a plan to steal Chico's bag of money back from Cottonmouth. Luke went to visit Chico at the hospital, but ran into Misty on the way. Misty told Luke he couldn't see Chico, for he was a person of interest who was linked to both Pop's Barber Shop and to Harlem's Paradise. Due to his stoic responses, Luke got to see Chico anyway. Chico revealed Cottonmouth's operations out of Crispus Attucks Complex, and that the money would be transferred there if ever any of his other stash houses were attacked. Luke swiftly raided a few of Cottonmouth's stash houses, with the intention of making it appear that trouble was brewing between Cottonmouth and Domingo Colon. His plan worked, and all of Cottonmouth's remaining money was transferred to Crispus Attucks. That night, Luke raided the fortress with minimal effort. He found and took the money inside Crispus Attucks' vault, and left the premises before the police arrived. Luke returned to the barber shop and gleefully told Bobby to use the money to rebuild Pop's Barber Shop. Later, Luke was eating dinner at Genghis Connie's when a missile impacted on the restaurant. Luke was able to protect Connie from the blast, but they were trapped under the rubble of the demolished building. During this time, Luke reminisced about his time at Seagate Prison. Luke removed the rubble that trapped Connie, and proceeded to dig them out of the even bigger pile of rubble that trapped both of them. Luke eventually got them free, and they were aided by firefighters and policemen on the scene. Misty approached Luke with questions, but he declined to answer them at the time. When approached by the press, however, he revealed his name was Luke Cage. The next day, Luke revisited the destroyed building to find a few of his belongings, but he only found Pop's "Swear Jar". At the barber shop, Luke met with Bobby and Dapper Dan, a popular tailor who made a customized suit for Luke, for Pop's funeral. Bobby noted that Luke had grown immensely popular over the last 24 hours, and told him to simply continue being the best man he could be. He then bestowed to Luke the key to Pop's apartment, since Luke's apartment had been destroyed. Aisha Axton then entered the shop and informed Luke that Zip and his boys had been terrorizing the citizens of Harlem, in response to Luke stealing from Cottonmouth. Bobby hypothesized that Cottonmouth was trying to get the people of Harlem to turn against Luke, and Luke vowed to put a stop to him. Luke then hit up all thugs in the area, and told them to spread the news that Cottonmouth was no longer to be feared. Luke then ran into Misty and Scarfe, who told him to back off the Cottonmouth business. Defiantly, Luke confronted Cottonmouth at Harlem's Paradise. Both of them asserted their claim over knowing what's best for Harlem, before Cottonmouth had his thugs attack Luke. He defeated all of them easily, and even showed off his impenetrable skin, and then declared that Cottonmouth had nothing to defeat him with. Luke then left the club, and later attended Pop's funeral. Both Cottonmouth and Luke gave speeches that aimed to rally the people of Harlem against criminals, but in reality, the two were trying to rally them against the other. Misty caught up with Luke and pleaded for him to join her and take Cottonmouth the lawful way, but Luke declined and said he was dedicated to protect Harlem from Cottonmouth. Some time later, Luke ran into Claire Temple. Despite not recognizing her at first, Luke eventually remembered and thanked her for saving his life. She walked him back to the barber shop, where they surprisingly found Detective Scarfe bleeding out inside. Scarfe revealed that Cottonmouth was trying to kill him, and refused to be brought to a hospital or to the police. Claire operated on Scarfe to stop the bleeding, and after pressing him, Luke got Scarfe to reveal that he was working for Cottonmouth and that he killed Chico when he got out of the hospital. Luke attempted to choke Scarfe to death, but Claire reminded him that he wasn't a killer. Scarfe asked for Luke's protection, and in exchange, Scarfe would give Luke all the evidence needed to arrest Cottonmouth, which was all on a notebook in his apartment. Luke went to Scarfe's apartment and found the notes, but he had to flee when the police caught up to him. Luke returned to the barber shop and told them that they had to get moving. They got into Claire's mother's van and Luke drove them to the nearest police precinct. However, Cottonmouth's thugs were in pursuit. They were forced to flee on foot, and Luke protected Claire and Scarfe. Despite defeating the thugs, Scarfe died due to the bleeding. Misty arrived as Scarfe died, and Luke was able to hand her the evidence. Assured that Cottonmouth would be justly taken care of, Luke and Claire walked peacefully through the streets of Harlem. Luke attempted to flirt with Claire, but Claire rejected him. Unfortunately, Cottonmouth was released the next day, with the help of his lawyer. At the barber shop, Claire tried to motivate Luke to continue trying to take down Cottonmouth by telling him that he needed to take justice into his own hands. Just then, Luke received a phone call from Cottonmouth, who summoned him to Harlem's Paradise. Luke complied to see what he wanted, and found out that Cottonmouth knew of his past as Carl Lucas and that Cottonmouth was willing to expose him, if he decided not to work for Cottonmouth. Demoralized by this revelation, Luke returned to the barber shop to tell Claire that he would go on the run again, but Claire argued against it. Luke eventually decided not to, and instead, to retaliate against Cottonmouth. He raided Domingo Colon's base of operations and retrieved the stolen gun shipment. He gave it to Misty, who pleaded with him to reveal everything he knew to the police, but Luke simply asked for her to trust him. Diamondback Later that night, Luke told Claire the story of his escape from Seagate while walking through the streets. Suddenly, Luke was shot by a bullet that was able to pierce through his skin. Despite being injured and with the bullet still in him, Luke fled with Claire from the shooter. Luke soon identified the shooter to be Willis Stryker, due to him using the name "Carl" and his threats referencing the 1979 film The Warriors. They fled to Harlem Women's Clinic, where Claire tried to remove the bullet, but was unable to due to Luke's impenetrable skin. Misty soon arrived to the clinic to arrest Luke for Cottonmouth's murder, for which he was a suspect in. However, Willis intervened and began shooting on the group. He entered the clinic to beat up Luke and kidnap Misty. However, Willis just left Misty unconscious outside. Luke followed Willis to the United Palace Theatre, where the two fought again. The fight made its way to the streets of Harlem and ended up with Willis holding Luke at gunpoint. Luke expressed his apologies and his love for Willis as a brother. Willis revealed that they were, in fact, biological brothers then shot him with another bullet, which he called Judas Bullets. Luke fell into a garbage truck, barely alive. Luke eventually got out of the truck, and was later confronted by the police, who saw him as a murder suspect in Cottonmouth's murder. He simply dispatched them and escaped in their cop car. Luke met up with Claire, and told her about his former best friend Willis Stryker. He also informed Claire that only Noah Burstein would be able to treat his wounds, so Claire drove an injured Luke to Noah Burstein's House in Georgia. They eventually convinced Burstein to heal Luke and provided him with the experiment data on Reva's hard drive. They submerged Luke in a tub of hot acid to heal his wounds. The next day, Luke learned about Reva's involvement in the experiment that gave him his abilities, which made him doubt his love for her. Angered, Luke destroyed Burstein's lab, and told him not to put anyone through the same experiment. At a secluded location, Luke admitted to Claire that he loved the idea of Reva and not who she really was. The two then went to Luke's hometown in Savannah. It was when revisiting his father's church that Luke realized that Stryker was telling the truth about the two of them bring brothers. He declared to Claire that it was his responsibility to stop Stryker. Luke and Claire returned to Harlem and infiltrated Harlem's Paradise, where Stryker was holding a public rally. He met up with Misty and both of them attempted to take Stryker down. Stryker's men retaliated and trapped Luke, Misty, Claire, and many other civilians within the building. Stryker announced that he would kill one hostage for every ten minutes Luke remained hidden. Luke made sure Misty and Claire were safe in the basement before he left to confront Stryker. Stryker narrated their past together from his tragic point-of-view, as Luke walked towards him. Luke rescued the hostages and let them free, except for Candace Miller. Stryker threw her off the balcony, which gave him enough time to flee, while Luke took the time to rescue her, which got him caught by the police, who Stryker revealed were armed with Judas Bullets. Luke escaped police custody when they were in transit to the station. The next day, Luke stopped a convenience store robbery and met Method Man. Luke returned to the barber shop and asked Bobby Fish to set him up with Turk Barrett. That night, Luke intimidated Turk until he revealed that Stryker was set up in a warehouse by the Harlem River. Luke infiltrated the warehouse and found men killed by a shootout, an armed bomb, and a dying Domingo Colon. He rescued Colon, who died after revealing that Stryker had a weapon that Luke couldn't stop. Later, Luke met up with Misty at a secluded location and exchanged information. Back at the barber shop, Luke was confronted by Mariah Dillard and Shades. They offered to form an alliance against Stryker and, in addition to that, they would help exonerate him from his crimes committed as Carl Lucas and Luke Cage. As Luke debated accepting the offer, Misty arrived and attempted to arrest Mariah and Shades. An explosion outside suddenly interrupted the tension, and Stryker entered the shop in his a battle suit that gave him the strength of Luke. Luke and Stryker battled it out in the barbershop and, subsequently, on the streets of Harlem, where crowds gathered to cheer Luke on. Luke eventually beat Stryker with the fighting advice Stryker gave him when they were teenagers. Luke, Stryker, and Mariah were arrested after the fight. Return to Prison At the precinct, Luke explained his side of the whole story and proved himself innocent in Cottonmouth's murder case. Free of any charges by the city of New York, Luke and Claire ate dinner at the precinct and flirted with each other. Outside, Mariah was let go, for there were no witnesses to prove her guilty. Unexpectedly, two marshalls approached Luke and informed him that they knew he was Carl Lucas and that he was being arrested for his unlawful escape from Seagate Prison. They explained that they were able identify to Luke because Mariah announced it during the news coverage of the fight. After sharing a kiss with Claire, Luke willingly surrendered himself and went with the authorities back to Seagate. As he left New York, Luke said an altered version of Pop's mantra, "sometimes backwards to move forwards. Always." Months after being arrested, Luke still kept in touch with Claire through letters. | Personality = | Powers = Luke Cage has a number of enhanced physical traits resulting from an experiment gone awry. The original intent of the experiment was to accelerate tissue regrowth, but the process also resulted in increased strength and durability. Dr. Burstein has also ventured a theory that his cellular regeneration probably prevents him from ageing. *'Superhuman Strength:' Luke's strength was enhanced to superhuman levels, and aside from being able to effortlessly overpower similar-sized men, he is capable of punching through a brick wall. *'Superhuman Durability:' His body tissues have become super elastic and energy absorbent making his skin practically impenetrable. Similarly, his internal soft tissue has proven impervious to cutting with steel scalpels. *'Accelerated Healing:' Luke's minor injuries heal quickly, and any extensive trauma can heal in a matter of hours, notably without leaving any visible scars. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Luke's innate resilience severely hampers any effort of medical practitioners to treat internal injuries he might incur. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mike Colter portrays Luke Cage as a regular character in the Netflix series Marvel's Jessica Jones, Marvel's Luke Cage, and Marvel's The Defenders. David Austin portrays Luke as a child in the Marvel's Luke Cage episode "Take It Personal", while Clifton Cutrary portrays Luke as a teenager in the episodes "Take It Personal" and "You Know My Steez". | Trivia = * Mike Colter previously portrayed Colonel James Darrell Edwards Jr. in Men in Black 3. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Люк Кейдж (199999) Category:Cage Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Noah Burstein Experiment Category:Super-Soldiers